


New Horizons

by psyraah



Series: To the Stars [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s just the two of them, Kain can forget it all—the weight, the secrets, the hurt. When he’s with Jean, he’s invincible, soaring over clouds with the ocean at his feet.</p><p>(The top of the boat flying scene one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> There is gorgeous accompanying artwork for this fic by Sassy [here](http://sassyfirealchemist.tumblr.com/post/144447604567/happy-birthday-xyriaththough-its-a-little). **Please note there is nudity/it's nsfw!**

Kain’s parents, had they known what he was doing, would be…upset, to say the very least. Not the least because his tie had been abandoned on the deck, collar loose and sleeves rolled up, because Jean had said “you look like you’re suffocating in that, c’mon.”

No not only that, but probably just the fact that he was spending time with Jean at all. Not to mention he currently had his hand in Jean’s, an intoxicating cocky smirk as he was led along the deck, hand in hand with his…friend.

“C’mon,” Jean said, smile wide. “I wanna show you somethin’. Actually…” Jean’s smile grew wider, and it was so awfully _delighted_ that it was hard for Kain not to smile back. “Close your eyes.”

Kain raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

Jean simply squeezed Kain’s hand before drawing him in and wrapping an arm around his waist, and Kain was just…so _happy_ to let himself be held. After a moment of silence, Jean bent down so his mouth was right by Kain’s ear. “D’you trust me?” were the words that moved through Kain, along with the shiver through his chest. Jean’s deep blue eyes looked at him, his hair shining red in the glow of the setting sun, and Kain knew his answer.

He closed his eyes.

Soft lips brushed against his forehead, and then Jean moved, his hands moving so they settled firmly on Kain’s hips, the warmth of his chest comforting against Kain’s back. Slowly, he started walking forward, urging Kain along with nothing to guide him but the deck beneath his feet and Jean’s hands keeping him safe.

“Steady, now, just forward slowly. Can you feel how the ship’s dippin’ with the waves? The sun’s really damn gorgeous, it’s almost _alive_ , if you get my meanin’. All bright and shiny like that.” And Kain _could_ almost see it, despite the blurry white-yellow of having his eyes closed, he could feel the rays dancing across his skin and the wind cool across his cheek.

The ship shuddered and they stumbled, but Jean’s hands stayed on Kain, steadying. “S’all right, I got you.”

Kain chuckled, eyes still closed as Jean led him ever forward. “Is a big, strong man like you going to take on the ocean?”

Jean laughed with him, the sound easy as he continued to guide Kain. “Yeah. For you? Easy choice.”

The smile fell from Kain’s face at the words. He…he had never been the priority, for _anyone_. When there had been a choice to be made—between him or money, his happiness or status—well, it had never been any question that he would always come last. Silly to even entertain the thought.

But now Jean was choosing him, and Kain had nothing to say to that. Simply dropped his hand to Jean’s and squeezed. From the way Jean’s lips pressed against his hair, he thought that the message had been received.

“Right,” Jean murmured eventually. “We’re just—the railing’s right here, you got it?” Jean’s hand flipped beneath Kain’s own, holding it lightly to set on cool metal.

“Yes, I’m all right.”

“Good, now you just wanna—just lift your foot up so you can step up. You mightn’t be able to see otherwise, with how short you are.”

Kain could almost _hear_ the smirk, and promised himself he’d get Jean back later. But for now, he just did as he was told, stepping up onto the railing. Jean’s weight against his back was absent for a moment, but then he was with him again, those wonderful hands covering his own and the soothing sound of his breathing filling Kain’s soul.

“Okay, just—easy now.” Slowly, slowly, Jean’s hands coaxed Kain’s upwards, away from the safety of the rail, and there was nothing tethering Kain except for Jean’s hands wrapped around his own, but Kain had never felt safer.

“All right. Open your eyes.”

Kain did, slowly, and his heart leapt.

The water swept endlessly across the landscape, the sun dancing across the waves, the ocean dancing and twisting like some wild thing, never still and endlessly changing. Sunlight glowed orange, pink, wild purples, lighting up the clouds that streaked the sky.

“It’s—it’s like I’m flying,” Kain managed to breathe, wild grin spreading across his face. Jean’s chuckle was like warm honey dripping into his soul, as wondrous as the vision laid before him. “I really am, it’s…it’s beautiful.”

“Reminds me of someone,” Jean murmured, and one hand slipped down to wrap around Kain’s waist as he pressed his cheek against black hair and hummed.

Kain was probably as red as the setting sun right now. “Who, you?” he retorted. It was new, and it was thrilling, having Jean’s arm wrapped around him.

“No, _I_ am dashing and handsome,” Jean said, and Kain could hear the smile in his voice. “You, Kain Fuery, are absolutely gorgeous.”

The words slipped out before Kain could stop them. Maybe it was the winding down after a long day, perhaps the feeling that he could finally stop lying, do something he actually wanted to do for once in his life. Or maybe it was just Jean, and how Kain couldn’t help but be honest around him. “Enough for you to draw me?”

Jean’s arm squeezed tighter around his waist. “I…this could be a bit odd, but I’ve already…” Jean laughed, embarrassed. “Your face kinda caught me, and I’ve already got a coupla sketches of you. Not that I wouldn’t draw more, if you don’t mind.”

That was…sweet, Kain decided. Nice, to be noticed by a stranger. But he thought back of when Jean had shown him that sketchbook, of the figures he’d seen traced out in grey on white. How Jean had managed to make them look so _human_ , full of life and vibrancy. “What if I wanted you to draw me like those French girls?” he asked quietly.

Behind him, Jean froze. As an artist (and well, for…other reasons), Jean _had_ thought about it, especially with how well Kain’s fancy clothes always seemed to fit him _just so_ , but he hadn’t thought to ask—not with Kain hesitant and everything still all new. But seeing as _Kain_ had been the one to bring it up…

“If…if you’d like?”

Slowly, Kain lowered his hands back down to grip the railing. “Would you want to?”

“Yes.” Jean pressed another kiss to Kain’s hair, so glad to just be _holding_ him. “Only if you want, definitely. But I’d love to.”

Never in his life had Kain ever been…he didn’t quite know what the feeling was. There was nothing that compared to this, to being appreciated. Actually _liked_ , his company enjoyed, never had a friend who truly knew his heart, all of it, including the secrets he’d kept locked up for so long that he’d felt ready to collapse under their weight.

Hesitantly, he lowered a hand—still unsure, still so completely lost as to what he was and wasn’t allowed to do—to rest lightly on Jean’s forearm. “I—thank you,” he said quietly. “For this. For all of it. You’re…you’ve just been so nice. You’re so…” Oh no, he could _feel_ it coming, feel the way his eyes wanted to fill. No, no, no, he wasn’t meant to be crying, he was meant to be happy, and he’d always been so quick to tear up, his father _hated_ it. He gulped in a breath, but it was useless. “You’re just…”

“Kain?” Jean asked gently, once the silence had gone on for too long. And at that, the concern in his voice, the tears spilled over.

Jean panicked at the first sniffle. “Hey, whoa, Kain, what’s wrong?” he asked, stepping down from the railing before helping Kain down after him. “What’s—did I do somethin’?” he asked desperately. “I—was it too much? I don’t know if—”

“You’re just so _nice_ ,” Kain said, his voice choked as he took his glasses off to swipe at his eyes. “You’re so nice to me, you don’t—you talk to me, _properly_ , and you listen to me, and it’s just—I’m so sorry, it isn’t something I should be crying over. I’m sorry.” He sniffed again, and it damn near broke Jean’s heart.

He bent so he could frame Kain’s face with his hands, wipe the tears from his cheeks. “You got nothin’ to be sorry for, right?” he said gently. “Absolutely nothin’. And I’m not _that_ nice to you,” he continued with a smile. “I laugh about how small you are all the time.”

Kain shoved at Jean half-heartedly. “That’s what—that’s what I mean. You treat me like a friend.” Kain bit his lip, smile a little wobbly. “I just—I’m sorry, you’re just so amazing, and wonderful, I think it overwhelmed me a little.”

Jean blinked at the compliment.

Amazing? _Him_?

Jean just stared, speechless—sure, he’d thought that Kain must’ve liked _something_ about him, probably. But still—Kain was a _count_. Nobility, and he thought that _Jean_ was not only worth his time, but wonderful? That had red creeping up his ears.

“I—I don’t—” Great, he was smiling like an idiot. “Kain, I think I love you.”

Kain blinked, then sagged a little, his eyes dropping from Jean’s. “Jean, I’m—I really like you,” he said softly. “You’re lovely, and I’ve never had this with anyone else. But I…I don’t know…”

“It’s okay.” Jean smiled, because he hadn’t said it because he’d needed to hear the words from Kain, but because he needed Kain to be happy, and know that he was worthy of love. Jean? It was enough for him that they were here, like this. Together. “It’s okay.”

Kain frowned. “You’re sure?”

Jean kissed Kain’s ear lightly, earning him a tiny laugh and a squirm. “Absolutely sure,” he said, breathless. It was truly all he needed, to have Kain smile up at him like that, to have him held close and warm and real, pressed up against him. It was more than enough; it was damn perfect.

Well, actually, no. The way that Kain melted against him, how his arms pulled snug around Jean’s waist when he lowered his lips to meet Kain’s? That, and the slow, loving kiss that followed, _that_ was perfect, and Jean wouldn’t have given up the moment for the world.


End file.
